


Honey doesnt go stale

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat never expected to live this long. Really, he should have died long before any of the others. Although, with great age come great losses, and Karkat gets reminded of his every day from anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey doesnt go stale

  
Dusk had just broke on when Karkat stirred in his recoupracoon. First one eye popped open, then the other. He had always been slow to wake up. Once he did however, he noticed how /sore/ everything felt. His legs seemed to be constantly asleep, his arms wouldnt quite work with him, and his head was buzzing with the beginnings of a headache. Great, just fucking wonderful.  
  
As he tried to remember why he felt this shitty, he passed by the serverhives of Sollux bees. Damn, those little purple buggers were pretty quiet today. Not that he minded, the constant buzzing would most likey just worsen his already pouding headache. Coffee. Yeah, he needed a Coffee right now. Maybe he should make one for Sollux as well, for when the psion actully managed to haul his ass out of his own recoupracoon.  
  
With that goal in mind, the mutant wandered into the kitchen, getting everything ready, grounding the beans and heating the water. Soon enough, he was already going around the cupboards, looking for something to sweeten the coffee for himself. He knew that Sollux liked his black, with only sugar. Karkat shuddered at the thought of having to drink his coffee like that. He just couldnt do that.  
  
Eventually, he found the moobeast juice in the thermal hull, but soon enough, he realised that they were almost out of sugar. A mumbled ‘fuck’ later, he was holding a glass of honey in his hand. Maybe he could just give Sollux the rest of the sugar, and he himself would just sweeten his coffee with the honey. Though, it must have been standing there for a while, so to be safe, Karkat dipped in a finger, licking the honey off off it to see if it had gone stale. It hadnt.  
  
Reliefed, he went on to finish brewing the beverages, carrying two mugs into the recreationblock. A grey one for himself, almost milk-coffee with a buttload of honey mixed in, and a black yellow striped one for Sollux, containing the black coffee with loads of sugar. Just how the yellowblood liked it. Setting them both down on the table, Karkat wondered for a moment why the psion wasnt up yet. Usally he was the first one awake and the last one asleep. So where was he?  
  
But, then again, if he slept a little longer, it couldnt do much harm. Deciding to let his Matesprit sleep in, Karkat turned on the TV, setting it to a quiet volume and putting on a Romcom he happened to come across by accident. And so, with his mug of coffee in his hand, he leaned back, watching his movie.  
  
A mug of coffee and one excellent romcom later, Sollux still wasnt awake, his coffee having gone cold now. Okay, something was up, Karkat decided to get up and check on the Gemini. Not that he had gotten sick or some shit. The Cancer still remembered last time it happened, it wasnt a nice experience. Knocking on his flushes door, he waited for an answer. When he got none, he opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Something was definitley off about the room, and the Cancer quickly realised what it was. Sollux husktop was turned off, and none of the purple bees that usally frequented the room at all times of the night and day were anywhere to be seen. Okay, this was bad. But maybe there was a logical explanation for all of this. He rushed over to the recoupracoon, first checking the red side, and then the blue one. But no luck there, Sollux was nowhere to be found.  
  
Karkat was panicking now. Where was the psion? Where were the bees? And why the hell was the husktop turned off? Sollux never turned it off, even if he left the hive. As the Cancer ran back to the recreationblock, he looked around, there had to be some kind of clue as to what the fuck happened. Suddenly, he noticed a picture on the dresser. He picked it up, looking at it. It was an old photo, from when they had just completed the game. They were standing infront of the hive they now lived in, Sollux in the process of picking Karkat up with his psionics. The Cancer couldnt help but smile at that, but other thoughts quickly rushed back to his thinkpan.   
  
Where was the psion? He couldnt have just vanished like that! As he looked around the dresser, he noticed something else. A small card with his name on it. Curious, he was sure he hadnt seen this before, picking it up, he opened it. This was Sollux handwriting, there was no doubt. As he read it, the memories began to rush back to him.   
  
'KK. II know that tiime2 wiill be rough for you once II am gone for good. There ii2nt any game bull2hiit two briing me back thii2 tiime. II ju2t want you two know that my flu2h for you ii2 liike honey. 2weet, 2tiicky, and ii'tll never go 2tale. 2o plea2e, keep your head up. Even iif II am gone, the world wont 2top. Keep liiving Karkat. For me.  
wiith love, 2ollux Captor’  
  
It had been roughly 5000 sweeps ago. Sollux had died of old age. As a yellowblood, he didnt live all too long, and Karkats mutation had seemed to give the Cancer an usually long life. Just another kick in the gut from good old mother nature. As the realisation hit him, he sunk down into the couch again, eyes wide as they slowly filled with pale red tears. Sollux was gone, hell, almost everyone was gone. Even Feferi was reaching the end of her life cycle by now.   
  
As it all flooded back to him, he looked down at the mug of coffee he had made for his Matesprit. Everyday, it was the same. He would forget for a few hours that his love was dead, only to realise it after wandering the hive in search of something that cannot be found anymore. And then, he would curl up, trying to remember how to breathe, how to walk, how to live.   
  
A few hours later, it was almost dawn again. Once again, Karkat had spend the day on the couch, curled up and crying. Like so many days before. A few sweeps back, he at least still had had some of the others making sure that he functioned. But as his friends kept dying, he kept living less and less. It was a miracle that the Cancer even still had the energy to keep himself upright.   
  
It also explained the soreness. With only laying on the couch and crying, only getting up when he absolutley had to, his muscles were a little underworked, so with every movement, they arched. Eventually, Karkat managed to get himself to stand up, carrying the two mugs back into the kitchen, pouring the coffee he had made for his decseased Matesprit into the drain before washing the mugs and putting them away. As he did, the honey caught his eye. What an idiot he was for testing it it had gone bad.  
  
Honey doesnt go stale. And neither did his love for the psion.


End file.
